


One Is Silver

by Katherine



Category: Magic Animal Friends - Daisy Meadows
Genre: Book 1: Lucy Longwhiskers Gets Lost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Lucy Longwhiskers was telling her friend Harry Prickleback all about her adventure.
Kudos: 2





	One Is Silver

Lucy Longwhiskers was telling her friend Harry Prickleback all about her adventure. He was listening raptly, although he had been at the Toadstool Cafe already for the first relating of it, by the human girls and Goldie herself. The celebration was winding down, but the young hedgehog was one of those not yet taken off home by his parents.

"I didn't get lost," Lucy said importantly. "I got grabbed." Safe back at home, she was already bouncing back from the scare of being captured by the Boggits.

After the eventful day, Goldie's relief at the rescue of Lucy was shading into tiredness. She let her thoughts drift. Noticing Lucy's soft grey fur and her own faintly striped coat, she thought, uncharacteristically fanciful, _silver and gold._ It might be that she had seen the flowers dulled to colourless from the work of the Boggits on the Blossom Briar that had her so aware.

Nastily acting, those Boggits, under the instructions of Grizelda. But with help from both outside Friendship Forest and within, Goldie had foiled the witch's plan this time. If there was a next scheme by Grizelda, as was unfortunately likely, Goldie would bring Jess and Lily to help again.


End file.
